Death and his silent promises
by Haruka Ai
Summary: It is about a group of 6 diclonious who are on a rampage of killing as many people as possible. And it is up to yukimi, miharu and yoite to stop this madness and end it once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own elfen lied nor nabari no ou, except i do own my own made up characters wich will be later added into the story**

**Authors Notes: I just like to do this for the fun of it and not to get noticed by millions of people though i do want to make my stories as good as possible, and if so if you have the time please review my story and be a good critic nothing so harsh please! Thank you!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1. Death and his silent promises

Miharu and yoite were chatting away paying no attention to the world around them. Miharu has just come out of school and was for some reason very excited to tell yoite everything and he means everything about his day filling yoite in details and all. Yoite never went to school so the only way he gets to know what school is like, he listens to miharu talk about it and maybe has an idea of what it is like,

"Miharu...is school really enjoyable?" Miharu smiled,

"I guess if you want to listen to one teacher for eight hours of everyday until friday and only have two days off from it and have only holidays off and wear a uniform everyday...yeah I think its enjoyable."

Yoite knew better about how miharu acts to get his way with people, since he always has a devious smile on his face and the way he puts things along with a pair of black wings and a tail.

"Never mind, I will stay as an assistant for yukimi for a while."

"Alright...but if you ever want to enroll school though, then let me know."

Yoite smiled and looked forward and saw a bird pass by gracefully through the wind.

"How was your day yoite?"

Yoite was paying more attention to the bird than miharu and miharu simply made his voice louder,

"So how was your day yoite!"

yoite was startled by miharu's reaction and put on a weak smile,

"Sorry miharu if I didn't hear you."

"Thats alright."

"all I did today was help yukimi take pictures of some of the store, a camera is kind of hard to use especially the digital ones, today he was getting after me for taking horrible pictures I don't know how they were horrible if he instructed me for taking pictures of the shop."

Miharu imagined what yukimi meant and what yoite was actually taking pictures of and when it came to mind, miharu started laughing hard,

"Yoite he dosn't literally mean take pictures of exactly the shop, he must have meant take pictures of people and the food in the shop you musve didn't hear since your hearing is still slowly coming back right?"

Yoite put a smile of defeat,

"Yeah, its hard to hear still but not as bad as before." Miharu laughed,

"well I hope you get better soon maybe yukimi won't have to get after you so much then."

Yoite looked down and with a smile on his face and knew better of what miharu told him. Miharu was looking forward and saw a girl dressed in a black shirt and bage colored pants, she also had black and white stripped socks that were knee high and her hair was pink, but as miharu squinted to see more of her, he noticed she had horns he couldn't make out her face since her hair was long and had her head down and her hair was covering her face. Miharu poked yoite in order to get his attention and miharu whispered into his ear,

"Hey yoite have you heard of a girl with horns or know anything about that?" and yoite looked at the girl walking towards them,

"Yeah...yukimi Is after a girl like that and he told me if I were to run into a girl with that description, yukimi told me to bring her back to the apartments."

Miharu gave a worried gaze at yoite since he knew he is just recovering, he still has his kira technique, but it does not take away his life anymore ever since *that* happened. Yoite noticed miharu's worried look,

"Its alright miharu I will be ok just stay a bit back to me and i'm sure I will get out of this alright."

Yoite gave a smile of assurance towards miharu. Miharu simply nodded his head and they both stood their waiting for the right moment. As the girl got closer yoite walked up to her and the girl stoped but still had her head down and didn't look up at yoite.

"I'm sorry miss but will you please come back with me to my house, someone wants to see you."

the girl gave no reply. Yoite then took her hand and out of no where a translucent hand appeard and touched yoite and then as yoite watched in fear of what was going on his arm was ripped off right before his eyes. Yoite screamed in pain and fell down to his knees. Yoite still persisted and held out his right hand threatening to use his kira and ignoring miharu's pleas,

"Yoite don't your going to lose more blood! Yoite!"

The girl looked at yoite and her hair was removed from her face, what yoite saw was a girl with a wicked smile.

"You should listen to your friend if you don't want to die yet kid."

yoite shot his kira and missed and he gulped down hard already knowing the girls next move, Her translucent hand grabbed yoite by the neck and a second one appeared in wich it grabbed his only hand and ripped it off. Miharu stood their in shock of whats going on,

"Please stop it! Don't kill him! Hes my friend! Please don't kill yoite!"

The girl ignored miharu's pleas and turned her attention back to yoite.

"Say good night yoite."

She then shoved the two translucent hands through his stomach and brought out his organs. Yoite then fell forward in pain. Yoite! Miharu screamed and ran to his aid. The girl simply laughed and continued down to her next destination. Miharu didn't dare follow her knowing she might also kill him to. Miharu quickly dialed yukimi's phone and yelled through the receiver to get where they were quick. Miharu kneeled down to where yoite was gasping for air to breathe,

"Miharu...i'm sorry...i didn't...think this...will happen."

"Don't talk yoite, your not in any condition to to talk so take it easy I already called yukimi and hes on his way here."

Yoite nodded and laid his head on miharu's shoulder. Tears started to swell in miharu's eyes and couldn't fight them back,

"Why couldn't I help yoite, he risked his life just to try and complete his mission for yukimi and I stood their like an idiot watching him get torn to pieces, why am I so damn useless!"

Yukimi was grabbing a few towels and quickly covered the seats with them in case yoite was really that badly injured he also took a blanket for yoite to wrap him up in. He then got in the car and sped off quickly to where yoite and miharu were at. Yukimi's eyes widened when he saw a lot of blood covering the side walk and to his shock all of it was coming from yoite. He quickly got off the car and went to where miharu was at. He was in shock when he saw organs coming out of his ally,

"Miharu help me wrap him in the balnket."

Miharu did as instructed and quickly wrapped yoite in the blanket and he then carried him in the car. Miharu sat next to his injured friend and yukimi sped off to the hospital.

Yoite was taken into immediate surgery when they got their and miharu and yukimi has been waiting for a response for the last 5 hours.

"Yukimi, is this person with the horns really important?"

Yukimi looked at the depressed miharu,

"Yeah you saw what she did to yoite, they said there are about 6 of them, I heard that there are 5 girls and 1 boy. The one with pink hair and horns is named lucy she is the second strongest out of the whole bunch, shes the one you and yoite encountered and I told him to stay two feet away from her since her vectors could only reach so far...thats what I was by the government and since you two work for me i can tell you this information."

Yukimi shrugged. Miharu sat their silently looking down and bit his lip since yoite didn't take a step back and he remembers him taking that girl by the hand.

"He didn't take a step back."

Yukimi didn't hear miharu's response clearly,

"What did you say?"

Miharu looked up at yukimi with tears in his eyes,

"Yoite was face to face close to her...he took her by the hand and tried to take her from their."

"Why the hell did he do that!"

Miharu nodded not knowing what to say

"He might have forgotten about what you said or didn't hear you right...he still can't hear clearly, he can still barely hear me."

Yukimi slammed his hand on the table,

"Damn it! How was I supposed to know he couldn't hear he shouldve told me he could not hear that idiot!"

Yukimi was frustrated that yoite didn't tell him that his hearing is still slowly returning and he also felt guilty since he knew yoite probably wasn't strong enough to fight her and still left her in his hands if they were to run into her. "Well all we can do now is wait and see whats going to happen to him..."

Yukimi turned and found miharu asleep.

"He must be exhausted from everything I guess I will take him into the room so he can sleep for a while..."

Yukimi picked up miharu and carried him to the room they were told to stay in if they are their until night time.

Yoite could see a big bright light in his eyes and heard chattering all around him he tried to move but realized he couldn't. He slowly closed his eyes letting sleep once again take over him wondering if miharu is alright.

A doctor walked in and miharu and yukimi both looked up from their depressed dispositions,

"Hello my name is akira and I am here to report about your friend's standing position right now, he is unstable since he is missing some of his internal organs and are not replaceable unless there is a donnor with his type of organs, he also lost a lot of blood and is rare to find anyone with his kind of blood...

Yukimi quickly stood up.

"So what does that mean?"

The nurse looked down,

"We are sorry but we don't know if he will make it."

Miharu had streams of tears coming down his eyes and yukimi just sat down and patted miharu on the shoulder. The nurse continued,

"You can go in their and visit him but the only thing we can say is that he may only have two hours to live if not about 4 hours."

the nurse then bowed and left.

"Well miharu lets go and visit him."

Miharu and yukimi walked in and found yoite hooked on to several machines with tubes shoved in his mouth and nose, and different types of ivs latched on to one his arms (he only has one arm at the moment) and probably his upper torso.

Miharu then step forward and gently rubbed yoite's forhead and spoke softly and calmly to him,

"Hey yoite...please get better you can't go not after you were just getting better...you have to live."

Yukimi felt bad for seeing his friend in this situation feeling guilty for actually mentioning any of this to his comrade. Yukimi shook his head and walked over to yoite and spoke into his ear,

"Hey get better alright then you can drink as much lemonade as you want until you explode from drinking to much."

To yukimi and miharu's surprise yoite's eyes slowly opened and he was looking straight at yukimi and yukimi started blushing,

"Seriously...i can't believe you actually woke up for lemonade."

And then his eyes slowly started to close again since they said he will be slipping in and out of conciousness.

Miharu and yukimi sat their all night with yoite wondering if he will make it through the 4 hours he was given. Yukimi felt bad since yoite finally received his life back and is now ending again but not due by his kira but by some monster who likes to kill people and yoite unfortuneately had to be one of those people. It was already late and visiting hours were going to be over and he knew miharu would not want to go and leave him their by himself even yukimi didn't want to leave him.

"Miharu...i'm going to talk with my sister to see if they can let us stay with yoite for the rest of the night and then i will report to the captain about what has happened to yoite."

Miharu nodded and yukimi left to go find his sister. It is already 12 P.m. and yoite is not dead yet and miharu is glad for that. He then lightly touched yoite''s cheek and murmered inaudiable words and he drifted into a deepl sleep next to yoite.

Miharu was woken by a familiar soft voice calling his name,

"Miharu...wake up...Miharu"

Miharu woke up and he looked up to see yoite alive and talking.

"Yoite your alive."

Yoite smiles and looks at miharu,

"I won't die so eaisly as long as i'm with you miharu."

"And don't forget that i'm still here to you know yoite."

Yoite heard that familiar rough voice in the room and saw Yukimi in a chair in the corner and he blushed.

"I don't really care about what you say to the kid, as long as you don't make it sound chummy."

That made yoite blush even more and he hid his face under the cover and yukimi swore he heard yoite tell him to shut up and that made him feel more relax that he is back to his old self and dosn't have to worry as much as before.

"When is yoite going to come home?" Yukimi sighed,

"They said they will let him out ONLY if he promises to stay in bed and restand he will have a three times a day check up everyday until he is better."

Yoite peeked from under the covers,

"Did you make that stuff up yukimi or did a doctor really tell you that?"

"It seems your brain is still working after all."

Yoite glared at yukimi.

"Hey i was just messing around sheesh...and yes if you don't want to stay here by yourself and not see miharu and only see him during visiting hours then i better guess you should take my word for it and also your going to have to talk to the doctors by yourself when they come to you for check ups and when they come to get you something to eat."

Yukimi gave a evil smile and yoite glared once again at yukimi but thought about what he just heard or basically what he was able to read off of yukimi's lips and he sighed.

"Fine...i guess i will follow your rules for once yukimi and only this once." Yukimi laughed,

"Alright i will make arrangements."

Once yukimi left he looked back at miharu and found him asleep again.

"He mustve been up all night...now i feel terrible."

Yoite relaxed and stared at the ceiling and made a silent promise to miharu,

"Don't worry miharu i promise i won't let you see me get hurt again."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Chapter 2 will be coming probably soon so please be patient and i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**This is a redo of chapter 1. It is the same exact story, except i made it a bit easier to read. And if it looks a little awkward because of coma's, it was because i moved everything down and forgot to put in the periods. All of the chapters will be remade, everything will be exactly the same, except writing style will be easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello i know this is a short chapter but it is mainly about a short story of yoite's what he calls *new life*

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter i promise i will make a longer chapter next for chapter three please be patient as this story is very sadistic and bloody with a little shounen ai...i think but nothing more than a hug and a small peck on the cheek! **

**i am soooo sorry about the grammer if i spelled anything wrong!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own nabari no ou or elfen lied!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2. My new life...for the 4th time

Yoite wished he never gave into yukimi. Having to see doctors regulary made

him feel like a human experiment and taking their prescribed medecine made him

feel worse since the side effects always either put him out or made him feel

numb to eveything. He is also only allowed to eat liquid foods and small

portions of it was his diet and he hated it since he was used to eating large

portions of real food and sweets and that made him feel more hungryier than

usual. But the worse of it all was when Yukimi had to accompany

him to the bathroom whenever he had to go and he makes yukimi turn around when

he goes, even though yukimi knew about him how he goes he still makes him turn

around until he is done and he hates that the most. Yoite hates the fact of

yukimi having to help him with everything since he is weak, dose not have a left

arm and lost his right hand and him leaving miharu in charge of him when he is

gone doing his front job or the government and right now yukimi is working on

getting him a new arm and hand. Yoite feels like he was reborn once again. Ever

since the leader from the outside world took him in, ever since he was placed

under yukimi's care, ever since miharu used the shinrabanshou to save him...and

now when he was on the brink of death but was spared and now has to live a life

with two people constantly watching him all day...to him that is like being

reborn but out of feebleness.

Miharu came in and brought yoite something to drink sich was usually

leamonade. Miharu placed the cup on table that was next to his friend and helped

him up. Miharu knew he hated people helping him and so he let yoite help himself

by putting the straw in the cup for him and letting him sip out of it on his

own.

"This tastes good miharu...thanks."

Miharu was shocked at what yoite just

said.

"You mean you can taste it?"

Yoite smiled,

"Yeah...i got a little bit of my taste back its a bit sour but the sweetness makes it taste good."

Miharu laughed and so did yoite. they were both having a good time until a doctor came

over and ruined the moment and was their for yoite's usual checkup.

The checkup was finally over and the doctor gave yoite his prescription

medecine and left. Yoite sighed and miharu helped him sit back up.

"Hey miharu...do you think this will end soon?"

Miharu smiled.

"Yeah i hope so...Not to make this a surprise for you, yukimi was talking to me last night and since summer is coming and you are still in winter clothes yukimi said that when you

get better and have a arm again, he said he is going to take you shopping and

make you buy some clothes wether you like it or not."

Yoite sighed at the thought of this, he has never been comftorable shopping for clothes and he has never done it before.

"But don't worry yoite, yukimi said that were going when their is not that many people in the streets since he knows you don't like being around alot of people."

Yoite looked at miharu and smiled,

"Do you think i look ok with shorts and shirt?"

Miharu nodded,

"Of course don't worry about what others think of you you will look just fine."

Yoite agreed with miharu.

"Are you going to get something to miharu?"

"Yeah, yukimi told me that i'm going to get something new to wear to since i only have three different pairs of clothes to switch out of."

"Well when that time comes miharu lets not worry about and lets think about

other things."

"yeah your right."

Yoite and miharu then switched the conversation and started talking and laughing about things of anything they can

think of.

* * *

**hello and i am back again! I promise like i said at first a longer chapter. I am now bring in two angry guests from this story and here they are!**

**Yoite: Why the hell did you cut off my limbs! now i have to live a crappy life until i can get new limbs...if you even decide to put me limbs! I can't believe you kicked me out of the story snf nearly killed me so early in the process!**

**Haruka: Geez yoite calm down your going back into the story soon so please be patient anyways that what makes the stories interesting yoite.**

**Yoite: I hate you! You better put me in back soon so i can be with miharu...by the way was he the second guest?**

**Miharu: Hey, is that alright if i can tell them about our plans for the next couple of chapters?**

**Haruka: Nods**

**Miharu: Featuring chapter 3 now in other word a preview of the next chapter. **

"Lucy please tell us all the info you have gathered on the Kira user." Lucy bows and smiles wickedly, "I fought him and did as you told me so he is weak but can still shoot kira but is slow i thought i killed him but it seems he is still alive and breathing." "Thank you for that report lucy Iris i want you to go and report something to me about the kira master's friend but i will forbid you to hurt him by any means necessary, you are to enter as a new student in banten high and you are to befriend him, find out what he does during and after school, find out where he lives and his daily activities with the kira user." "Yes master i will do as you say."

**Yoite: Oh now your going to kill miharu now huh...damn authors."**

**Haruka: shut it already!**

**Miharu: Please calm down yoite for me... ***miharu gives him big puppy eyes and black wings appear on his back*

**Yoite: Ok miharu i will for you ***Snuggles next to miharu*

**Miharu: well thats a rap please enjoy the rest of this series and a character list will be coming out on chapter three. *Miharu holds a sign that says in short words FIN***


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Character List**

**Featuring Nabari Characters**

**Yukimi - Main Role**

**Yoite - Main Role **

**Miharu- Main role **

**(Please note that the characters are in order from the main roles but even though a specific character is at the top of the list like yukimi is for example dosn't mean they have a huge role in the story.)**

**Featuring Elfen Lied Characters**

**( Are arranged by rankings)**

**Leader - Unknown at the moment **

**Captain - Unknown at the moment **

**Ranking 2 Lucy - main role**

**Ranking 3 Iris - Main role**

**Ranking 4 Unknown at the moment **

**Ranking 5 Unknown at the moment**

**Ranking 6 Unknown at the moment **

**( these are the list of characters for elfen lied part they are in rankings due to their strength and intelligence.)**

* * *

Chapter 3. The skilled hawks

"Miharu! Yoite! I'm going out to do my job! Miharu Take care of yoite and make sure he behaves for the doctors! ok, bring back you guys something later."

Both of the boys watch yukimi leave and once the door shuts they both start talking again.

"so yoite here are some books i checked out at the library from school yesterday."

Miharu takes out a huge math text book and a fiction text book that is popular amongst horror fans in america around 2001 and 2002 called _"Cirque du freak"_ He put down the books on yoite's lap while miharu turns the pages for him.

"Thanks miharu, but do you think yukimi will really want to read to to me or change the pages for me whenever i ask him to?"

"I'm sure he knows you don't have hands and can't do it yourself so probably if you can work it."

yoite swore he saw a slight smirk on miharu's face but didn't quit get the joke but tried changing the subject.

"so miharu do you need help in math or is the text book for you to study?" "No these books are for you, make yukimi read them to you."

"I'm sure yukimi dosn't want to read to me math problems and equations." Miharu smirks again,

"then i will write down equations for you out of the book and make yukimi write down the answers to the equations for you so that you can read the math problems when ever you want."

Yoite caught this joke and smiles,

"Yeah i wonder if yukimi really is good at math."

While both boys are planning devious acts on yukimi their was a sudden quick knock on the door.

"I will get it."

Miharu gets up from the sofa and heads to the door quickly putting on a indifferent look on his face and opens the door.

"How may i help you sir."

Miharu says in a emotion less tone.

"Yes boy, i need you to sign here and here."

Miharu signs his name on the electronic board and received a two large boxes from the man. When miharu tries to pick them up he gave the man big puppy dog eyes and talks in an innocent tone,

"Sir i can't lift these boxes they are too heavy will you please pick them up for me."

The man started to blush at miharu's innocence and cuteness and so the man picked up the two heavy boxes from the floor and carried them to the location in the middle of the room.

"Thank you mister!"

Miharu closed the door with a devious smile on his face followed by bat wings on his back.

"Well these boxes are addressed to you yoite, should i open them for you or wait for yukimi?"

Yoite thought for a second.

"I guess its alright to open them."

Miharu nodded and browsed through yukimi's kitchen for a knife. Miharu found one and came back with a huge cutting knife probably used for cutting up large food. At the sight of the knife yoite quickly turned around in fear of the knife and miharu noticed and appologized to his friend.

"sorry yoite i forgot, i'll try and find a box cutter."

miharu hid the knife from yoite and while he was walking back to the kitchen and assured yoite when he put it back in its proper storage place and went back with his friend.

"Since you have lived here longer than i have do you know where yukimi puts his box cutter?"

Yoite glanced around the room and looked back at miharu.

"I never actually asked him for anything except for scissors but otherwise i don't know... sorry."

Miharu thought for a moment,

"Its alright yoite but i can use scissors to open the box, do you remember where the scissors are at."

Yoite looked at the drawer and miharu followed his gaze. Miharu rumaged through the drawer until he found a pair of silver scissors. Miharu bent down near the box and yoite watched carefully as miharu cuts it open. Miharu slowly opened the box and what he took out looked like a...hand yoite quickly turned around figuring someone sent cut body parts to yoite.

"Its alright yoite its just a prostetic hand the feels and looks real want to see it?"

Yoite slowly turned around and sighed.

"I guess i haven't been myself lately ive been getting scared to eaisly over things like this."

"Yeah i noticed but can you see anything?"

"yeah, i can fianlly see everything for once, everything dosn't look blury no more and the colors around me don't look all messed up anymore either."

"Well that must be why."

"can i see the hand?"

Miharu headed over to where yoite was at and held the hand up for yoite to see it.

"It does look real does it feel real miharu?"

"Yeah, it feels like real skin i think this is what you will be wearing yoite." Yoite looked carefully at the hand.

"I guess so...its creepy though because what if it comes off in front of everybody or i can't use my kira technique anymore."

Miharu thought for a moment,

"Well thats probably why a doctor puts it on you and tells you how to use your arm so that none of that will happen."

"Yeah, your right miharu."

Lucy continued down the rocky path and stopped in front of a huge house which looked exactly like a mansion. Lucy then continued forward and stopped in front of the house's door and pressed a green button and a woman speaker came on.

"Please state your name and your rank number."

"My name is Lucy and my ranking is #2."

"Please step through the door once it opens and have a nice day."

Lucy walks into the room and the door closes behind her with a loud thud. She continues on walking until she opens a red door with the Name of Captain on it. It is a white room with a speaker at the top of the ceiling but no windows or no detail in particular. A voice comes from the room.

"How was the Research lucy?"

"It was too easy."

she smiled under her long pink hair.

"Well the reason i put you for this mission was becasue of the kira user and since both of you both nearly have the same power i had to match you both up."

"He was too easy to beat."

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"He grabbed my hand and that pissed me off and i had to do something about him where to limit his abilitys."

"what did you do?"

"I tore off his left arm and right hand and stabbed him in the stomach where his guts started pouring out but i'm sure he didn't die though he seemed very alive still."

"I see good job with the information any reports on the kira users friend?" "No, he not worth taking hes weak but he has a immense power but dosn't use it but other wise not worth killing so i left him alive since he didn't come at me."

"Ok thank you for the info please call in Iris so that i can give her her mission, but i promise you lucy i will give you a even better mission wich actually involves killing someone but not now ok."

Lucy nodded and left out the door to find Iris.

"Iris reporting sir."

"Thank you iris, i will be assigning you a mission."

Iris nods.

"Your mission is to befriend this boy."

The white wall in front of iris turns into a screen and a picture of miharu comes out.

"I want you to give as much info about him as possible here is a list of things i want you to write down and check off as you get to know this boy once everything is checked off please report back to me and tell me all of the info that you have received on this boy."

"Yes sir."

Iris takes the pen and note pad from the robotic hand. On the screen a list appears and she wrote as she read it outloud: **1. Befriend Miharu Rokujou and Yoite. 2. discover miharu's daily life. 3. find out about miharu's past. 4. Bring back the scroll of the forbidden art Kira. " **Iris took the paper and bowed and left back to her room.

"All i have to do is complete this list and then i can come back, this will be a whilr but worth it."

she started packing as she is to leave to banten on thursday wich is four days from now and go to school on Monday wich is next week. Iris smiled to herself.

"This should be fun."

Miharu was holding yoite's right arm as the doctor carefully put it on his wrist.

"their you go t looks just like a normal hand now yoite i want you to do as i say to see if it works. I want you to make a fist."

Yoite did as he was told and made a fist.

"Good no move your fingers slowly at first but then faster."

Yoite did so and he seemed to be able to move his fingers.

"Ok now i want you to pick up this can so that i can see if you can grab anything."

Yoite picked up the can and set it back on the table.

"Good now i want you to try and use your kira...try shooting it at this plastic board."

the doctor set the board on a stand. He held out his hand and shot his kira and the board was blown into pieces.

"Well yoite you are as good as new and you don't have to worry about your hand falling off or anything like that and if their are any problems with the hand give me a call."

The doctor said his goodbyes and left out the door. When miharu closed the door behind he spotted yoite rubbing his new hand on his cheek and holding it close to his face to see it. "Does it feel weird yoite?" Yoite looked surprised and knew miharu had spotted him. "Umm, no it feels like my real skin i think and i just don't understand it."

Miharu smiled,

"Well at least you can still use your kira right?"

Yoite nodded

"So miharu what should we do call yukimi or wait til he gets home?"

before miharu could answer the phone rang and miharu picked up the phone and answered it with a indifferent tone.

"Hello and what do you want?"

"Is that how you anwer the phone to everyone one who calls you?"

Miharu smirked,

"No only to the people who actually will put up with how i am."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Its supposed to mean you yukimi."

Yoite saw black wings coming from miharu's back and could hear yukimi screaming over the receiver. Yoite got up quickly and took the phone from miharu while miharu went into a laughing fit.

"Hello yukimi what is it?"

"Huh who is...Oh yoite i for got how you sounded like since i haven't heard you talk in...forever."

Yoite frowned at this.

"You forgot about me?"

"what do you mean?"

"You almost forgot my name just now and now your forgot who i am."

"Are you getting mad?"

"No i am mad at the fact you forgot who i was."

"that means you are getting mad you idiot, anyways...i'll make it up to you what do you want me to do then."

yoite though for a second since he has never been asked that question before.

"Hey if your mad at me and don't want to talk to me any more then give the phone to the little devil so that i can talk to him."

After thinking hard he finally spoke into the receiver,

"I want you to not forget me and call me by my name."

"Umm ok, i already do, do that you know but ok if that what you want...and i can tell that you thought real hard to tell me since you literally yelled that at me."

yoite blushed,

"shut up i don't know how to respond at these questions now what did you want yukimi."

"geez calm down i never heard you cause at me before or cause at all actually i didn't think you knew how...anyways what do you want to eat i'm asking you guys because i don't know what to bring back."

"You know i don't know how to answer these questions."

Yukimi sighs,

"Its not that hard, what do you want to eat?"

Yoite spoke the first word that came to mind.

"Waffles."

"What...its not breakfast anymore."

"I don't know how to...Just bring me back anything!"

"Ok ok, give the phone to miharu so that i can ask him watch and see how to answer those queations."

yoite handed over the phone to miharu.

"What do you want to eat miharu?"

"let me think...how about you cook."

Yukimi sighs,

"Come on i can't seem to get an answer out of you two."

Miharu smirked.

"I will have rice with shrimp in it and dumplings on the side and for desert i want cake."

"finally someone answers, fine tell yoite i'm getting him the same as you." "alright...make everything a large on mine yukimi."

"Why? your not going to finish everything."

"I know but i always wanted to eat as much as yoite does."

Yukimi can imagine miharu right now with black wings on his back and his devious smirk.

"Ok so i will get you guys your order and no miharu you can stick with the small i will be back in an hour." t

he receiver clicks off indicating that yukimi hung up.

"that was a long talk wasn't it yoite...yoite are you alright?"

Miharu saw yoite laying on the sofa with his eyes closed either he is asleep or just has his eyes closed.

"Yes...i have never talked so loud in my life."

Miharu started laughing and yoite threw a pillow at him and smiled. After a long hour of playing pillow fight yukimi got here with three big bags of food and miharu and yoite went over to see what he brought. Yukimi noticed yoite's arm and hand.

"Finally got your limbs back?"

Yoite simply nodded.

"Your still mad at me?"

"No, you didn't keep your promise you liar."

"What pro- oh, that promise...do i have to call you by your name everytime?" yoite thought about it for a moment.

"Your off the hook this time yukimi."

Yoite left and sat in front of the picture window to go and sulk.

"whats up with him hes been all moody lately and irritate by everything- Hey! thats mine miharu!"

"Thats what you get for being mean to yoite yukimi."

"damn brat...i guess i could eat something else."

Yukimi left to the kitchen.

"so yoite how are you able to eat so much still and so fast, don't you ever feel like your going to explode?"

He swallows a spoonful of rice.

"When i get my taste back i probably won't be able to do this anymore but it all comes down to my senses so i can't really tell if i'm full or not so i just eat what ever i get."

"So if you eat tons of food with out knowing your full won't that really cause your stomach to explode."

Yoite stopped eating his rice.

"I...never thought about that since i just eat."

"So you can eat as much as you want with out exploding right...right?"

"I am human, but i'm also a teenager but don't you still eat a certain amount of food anyways?"

"Don't ask me this i don't eat much anyways."

Yoite put down his spoon.

"Fine i will stop eating right now like how a normal person indulges."

Yukimi yells at yoite from the backround.

"Oh no your not! your eating everything that i got you!"

Yoite looks down at his food.

"I want to eat that cake."

He gulps down the cake.

"I guess that will never happen as long as yukimi is taking care of you."

He talks between munching.

"Yeah...its...because of him."

He glares at the kitchen and yukimi some how heard and felt his glare.

"You should be happy that you can literally eat as much as you want every hour with out gaining weight!"

Yoite blushed.

"I guess."

"I can't finish this you want it since your never full."

Yoite looks at miharu's food.

"No thank you miharu, i'm afraid of eating so much now.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed chapter three. I will be making more chapters on my account since i am having fun with this story and the next chapter will be a mini story of interviews with three characters starring, Miharu yoite and Yukimi. So please stay tuned for a good chapter 4.**


	4. Mini story 1

Interviewing the characters- Mini story

**Hi this is the author here speaking. I have made this a special segment of this story with either interviewing the characters or making a side story meaning something off topic of the real story line. When i put in interviewers i mean questions that i made up myself for the fun of it so no real viewers actually sent in questions all of this is supposed to be fun, and made up. and their is also a death at the end...i killed my self NOT LITERALLY! but i did in this story **

**I will be interviewing three characters all one by one. So please give your claps to our first character wich is Miharu.**

**Miharu walks into the room with a apathetic but tired expression on his face and sits in a brown comfy chair in front of me.**

**Miharu: Why did you have to call me in so early... its freaking 7:00 in the morning.**

**Author: So that i can get this in in the recording studio.**

**Miharu: really.**

**author: Yes really...now lets start the interview!**

**Miharu: I guess...**

**Author: Question 1. why are you always apathetic?**

**Miharu: I don't know just am.**

**Author: Question 2. Do you ever consider qutting school and working for yukimi?**

**Miharu: No i'm going to inherit the okonomiyaki shop anyways.**

**Author: Question 3. do you naturally have straight hair.**

**Miharu: I'm pretty sure thats a yes**

**Author: Question 4. Do you like yoite?**

**Miharu: *blushes* why would i hes only my friend?" * he looks all around making sure yoite wasn't around.**

**Author: I see...Question 5. have you ever considered yoite more than a friend?"**

**Miharu: *blushes a darker shade of pink* No like i said hes only a friend. *He shuffles in his chair a bit***

**Author: Ok...Question 6. What do you like to do on your free time?**

**Miharu: I like to hang out with yoite alot.**

**Author: why is that?**

**Miharu: whats with these stupid questions anyway! and who made them up!**

**Author: This is for entertainment and not for you to complain about.**

**Miharu: I'm leaving! *starts getting up from chair***

**Author: And i thought you were nister indifferent someone who dosn't care.**

miharu stops in his tracks

**Miharu: I won't stand for this either ways!**

**Author: Ok you may-**

**Yoite why are you picking on miharu?**

**Author: Oh yoite you come on when miharu leaves he only needs 4 more questions to go anyways.**

**Yoite you didn't answer my questions.**

**Author ok yoite we can start you interview now.**

**Yoite Yukimi told me he isn't comeing**

**Author question 1- what do you mean he isn't comeing?**

**Yoite He said its dumb and so he went to do his job instead.**

**Author fine...wheres miharu?**

**Yoite he already left out running right when he saw me**

**Author *speaks in her mind* I winder if yoite will kill me if i use the kira on him...i think so if i irrritate him enough... Ok lets start with the interview! Question 1 how old are you exactly yoite?**

**Yoite I think i'm 17 since december already passed and its the begging of summer so...probably 17.**

**Author question 2 do you like the snow?**

**Yoite yes its nice and cold... can you call this a interview if you just ask questions? i thought an interview is when i answer your question and then we start a short conversation and then move on to the next one.**

**Author This is my interview so deal with it.**

**Yoite you talk just like yukimi**

**Author i do not! only on here in on the web but on the outside i am way differnt**

**Yoite ...**

**Author question 3. how tall are you**

**yoite 5'11**

**Author thats tall**

**Yoite at least you weren't force to grow from your own will**

**Author i'm not the one who learned kira**

**Yoite It wasn't my fault i didn't know that dissppear really meant death**

**Author anyone that is called *smart* would have known that.**

**yoite shut it**

**Author lets continue with the interview**

**Yoite ...**

**Author question 4 what do you like to do on weekends?**

**Yoite day dream until miharu comes over then we go for walks around the city or park**

**Author Question 5 What is yukimi to you?**

**Yoite i guess my partner when i fight**

**Author Question 6 have you ever tried to go back home?**

**Yoite what hom-...no**

**Author Question 7 do you wish you could kill the ones who tried to kill you**

**Yoite no**

**Author question 8 why are you afraid of knives?**

**Yoite what kind of question is that!**

**Author it shows that you are afraid of knives in both the anime and manga so are you or not?**

**Yoite ...**

**Author fine. question 9 are you a boy or a girl?**

**Yoite I hate you *Stands up and glares***

**Author i'm the one asking the questions**

**Yoite that dosn't mean i have to answer the idiotic ones**

**Author so your calling your life idiotic?**

**Yoite...**

**Author thats what i thought *smirks, now i finally get my death wish***

yoite holds out his right index finger and points it at me

**Yoite i will kill you**

**Author go ahead**

**Yoite as you wish!**

yoite reaches for the camera and puts the lens cap on and all you hear is a quick cracking noise. yoite then takes off the lens cap and turns the camera towards the left and steps back a little.

**Yoite "I am sorry for the in convience but it seems our dear interviwer is sort of in a...predicament right now, so i hope you enjoyed the interview who ever saw this and so now i will take this film and destroy it as if it never existed so that no ones eyes will see what has happened."**

Yoite turns off the camera and puts the lens cap back on. Al you here is swift noises of shuffling and then the tape being taken out of the camer. After a minute or two you here a *crack* sound and then you here foot steps going up the stage stairs and someone dragging something from the floor and a door closeing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Iris

"Hey yoite what if i tell you i met someone today?" "Who is that miharu?" "Its a girl, a transfer student, today she just came up to me and told me hi and thats how i met her after that she won't leave me alone she follows me everywhere except to the train and to the bathroom but all of my classes are with her though." Yoite looks at miharu. "You like this girl miharu?" Miharu blushed. "No, but i will probably end up becomeing friends with her sooner or later if she hangs around me everyday." "Oh." yoite face blushed slight and tried to hide under his hat by looking down.

"Ok guys we have a new student and her name is Iris please make her feel welcome." A girl with long blue wavy hair walks into the classroom with a huge smile on her face. "Hello my name is Iris Akiyama! I am actually from italy if you can tell from my accent but i also speek japanese, english and spanish." "Thank you for the introduction Iris, You can go take a seat behind Rokujou." "Thank you sensei!" She goes and walks over towards miharu and takes a quick glance at him and sits in her seat. "I hope we can be friends Miharu!" "I guess." Time passed and it was 4th period and time for lunch. "Miharu! wait up! i wanna sit with you!" Miharu turns around and sees a girl with long flowling blue hair running towards him. "What do you want?" "I want to hang out with you in lunch today is that alright with you?" "Yeah." "So...miharu what do you like to do during the day on your weekends, i like to go for long walks in the mall and the park or all around the city." "Go for a walk with a friend of mine." "Hmm...what do you like to do after school?" "My friend waits for me in the front of the school gates." "Does this friend get out earlier than you or is- "He" "Or is he from alternative school?" "He is home schooled." "Wow lucky." "yeah." "Why did you want to specifically hang out with me?" "Because your cute!" "What?" "Just kidding, because you look like an interesting character thats all." "Oh." "Why don't you take off that hat of your Iris?" "Oh...i like to wear it alot i hate taking it off." "Oh." "Do you eat anything?" "No don't feel like it." "Well we better start heading back to class then." "Yeah!" "well hope we can talk again after school miharu i want to meet this friend of yours!" "I don't think hes coming today he told me he feels sick." "I hope he gets better." "Yeah." Class started and after a couple of hours of being lectured school is over. "Miharu! wait up!" "Yeah." "Where are you going right now?" "Home." "Oh, well my stop is in the other direction so i guess we can't walk home together can we." "Guess not." "Bye miharu!" "bye." Iris watched miharu leave and she takes out a notepad out of her book bag and jots down something and puts it back in. "Don't worry miharu you only need to see this face for only a little longer and then i will be gone." "Hey yoite are you feeling any better?" Miharu walks in and finds yoite wrapped in a blanket curled up on the sofa. "I gggguess." "Are you cold?" "yyyyes." "I'll go get yukimi so that he can give you medecine." "How...wwwas...your day mmmiharu?" "It was good a new girl from class wouldn't leave me alone." "Wwwhat was she doing to yyyou?" "Taling my ear off and asking me tons fo questions." "I told you to let me give you medecine earlier yoite!" Yukimi hands over some pills to yoite and he quickly swallows them. "How do you drink them without water aren't you afraid of chokeing?" "I still can't taste only a little though so...it dosn't bother me...when is school over miharu?" "In three weeks." "thats not long." "Nope and i will be a 2nd year their." "thats good miharu." "If you were to go to school yoite, you might be a junior." "yeah." "what are you going to do when you grow up?" "I'm not sure." "How abput trying to go to school with miharu its not that bad you need to go in the first place." "I don't know what if the kids think i'm...weird." "Don't pay attention to them." "What if i have to change in front of the guys in gym?" "You can change in the bathroom." "What if- "Its not that bad yoite you just never get out much thats all." "Alright i guess i will try school." "anyways if it dosn't work out good then i guess i will home school you." "Don't worry yoite, school isn't that bad anyways you need a job now that your older." "Yeah." "I was thinking about passing my job onto yoite here but...i don't know if he understands what pictures are." "I do to you don't give me enough explamation or detail!" "Anyone would know what it means to take pictures of the store!" "Well i don't!" "I know that now!" yoite turns around and faces the sofa. "I wonder when i ever heard yoite actually talk to me."

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter again, but i promise you long chapter next. I have been sick all week and i have caught the flu so i am sorry but please enjoy this chapter until the next one is out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is part 2 to Iris but way better than the first one. I'm sorry if the beginning is the same as the first one and it sucks, but when you get closer to the middle it becomes better and more detailed. I did this when i was sick so...i think that explains the beginning and the middle and ending of the story was of right now 3/5/11. I am sorry if it took a while but this story came out super good...to me and this is the longest chapter i have written for this story so far and hope to write another good long chapter like this again.**

Chapter 4. Iris

"Ok guys we have a new student and her name is Iris please make her feel welcome." A girl with long blue wavy hair walks into the classroom with a huge smile on her face. "Hello my name is Iris Akiyama! I am actually from italy if you can tell from my accent but i also speek japanese, english and spanish." "Thank you for the introduction Iris, You can go take a seat behind Rokujou." "Thank you sensei!" She goes and walks over towards miharu and takes a quick glance at him and sits in her seat. "I hope we can be friends Miharu!" "I guess." Time passed and it was 4th period and time for lunch. "Miharu! wait up! i wanna sit with you!" Miharu turns around and sees a girl with long flowling blue hair running towards him. "What do you want?" "I want to hang out with you in lunch today is that alright with you?" "Yeah." "So...miharu what do you like to do during the day on your weekends, i like to go for long walks in the mall and the park or all around the city." "Go for a walk with a friend of mine." "Hmm...what do you like to do after school?" "My friend waits for me in the front of the school gates." "Does this friend get out earlier than you or is- "He" "Or is he from alternative school?" "He is home schooled." "Wow lucky." "yeah." "Why did you want to specifically hang out with me?" "Because your cute!" "What?" "Just kidding, because you look like an interesting character thats all." "Oh." "Why don't you take off that hat of your Iris?" "Oh...i like to wear it alot i hate taking it off." "Oh." "Do you eat anything?" "No don't feel like it." "Well we better start heading back to class then." "Yeah!" "well hope we can talk again after school miharu i want to meet this friend of yours!" "I don't think hes coming today he told me he feels sick." "I hope he gets better." "Yeah." Class started and after a couple of hours of being lectured school is over. "Miharu! wait up!" "Yeah." "Where are you going right now?" "Home." "Oh, well my stop is in the other direction so i guess we can't walk home together can we." "Guess not." "Bye miharu!" "bye." Iris watched miharu leave and she takes out a notepad out of her book bag and jots down something and puts it back in. "Don't worry miharu you only need to see this face for only a little longer and then i will be gone." "Hey yoite are you feeling any better?" Miharu walks in and finds yoite wrapped in a blanket curled up on the sofa. "I gggguess." "Are you cold?" "yyyyes." "I'll go get yukimi so that he can give you medecine." "How...wwwas...your day mmmiharu?" "It was good a new girl from class wouldn't leave me alone." "Wwwhat was she doing to yyyou?" "Talking my ear off and asking me tons of questions." yukimi comes into the room after miharu called for him."I told you to let me give you medecine earlier yoite!" Yukimi hands over some pills to yoite and he quickly swallows them. "How do you drink them without water aren't you afraid of chokeing?" "I still can't taste only a little though so...it dosn't bother me...when is school over miharu?" "In three weeks." "thats not long." "Nope and i will be a 2nd year their." "thats good miharu." "If you were to go to school yoite, you might be a 3rd year." "yeah." "what are you going to do when you grow up?" "I'm not sure." "How abput trying to go to school with miharu its not that bad you need to go in the first place." "I don't know what if the kids think i'm...weird." "Don't pay attention to them." "What if- "Its not that bad yoite you just never get out much thats all." "Alright i guess i will try school." "anyways if it dosn't work out to good then i guess i will home school you." "Don't worry yoite, school isn't that bad anyways you need a job now that your older." "Yeah." "I was thinking about passing my job onto yoite here but...i don't know if he understands what pictures are." "I do to, you don't give me enough explamation or detail!" "Anyone would know what it means to take pictures of the store!" "Well i don't!" "I know that now!" yoite turns around and faces the sofa. "I wonder when i ever heard yoite actually talk to me." "You feeling better now yoite." "Yeah." "thats good." "What are you going to do about that girl miharu?" "Nothing, but shes been wanting to meet you yoite." "Oh, i wonder why." "I guess i told her about you and now she is interested in meeting you." "Oh, i guess when i get better i can meet her." "yeah, and also she wears a hat all the time like you do and never takes it off but you take it off though." "I wonder why?" "maybe she hates showing her head." "maybe or can she be a diclonius?" "What are you two talking about over here." Yukimi pops out of no where and startles both of the boys. "i met this girl in school a while ago i think and she wears her hat all the time even in school and never takes it off and yoite just thought that maybe she might be a diclonius." "That is a possibility what does she look like?" "She has long blue wavey hair and has a accent when she talks...probably an italian accent and she has a tan like conflectiion and green eyes...i think shes as tall as reimei." "Whats her name?" "Iris." Yukimi's eyes went wide. "Does she look like this?" Yukimi takes out a folder from his computer desk and it was a file with the name of diclonius on it and he takes out a picture of a girl that fits miharu's description and shows it to him. "Yeah that is her." "And her name is Iris?" "Yeah." "The only thing i can tell you miharu is that if shes asking you all of these questions then she must be reporting everything that you have told her, what has she been asking you?" "What i do, where i live, but i never give her that info, who i hang out with, where i go on the weekends, how old i am, what i like to eat and i think thats about it." "Damn she mustve got alot out of you then." "I never told her the whole truth though." "What do you mean?" "I never told her who yoite was or gave out his info, i never told her where i live, i only told her i like to walk around with a friend of mine on the weekends and after school, i suspected her right when she suddenly picked me to hang out with and never takes off her hat in school." "Thats good...i should report this to my captain and see what he says alright." The boys both spoke in unison. "Alright." "Oh and miharu take care of yoite for me and make sure he dosn't get up." Yukimi's voice became rough when he said the last part of making sure he dosn't get up and yoite groned in annoyance. "Alright i will." Yukimi turned and put on a light jacket and left probably to his captain's headquarters. "what are we going to do about this Iris girl miharu?" "I'm not sure." "Want some more lemonade?" "Yes please." Miharu picked up yoite's cup and left to the kitchen. As yoite watch miharu leave to the kitchen and made sure he left he stared at the wall and wished he could do something for miharu...anything and put the back of his hand on his forhead and closed his eyes to relax and concentrate and spoke words only audiable for himself, "I will definetly protect miharu, no matter what, i will protect him with my life!" "I brought the lemonade yoite." Yoite smiled when he saw miharu and slowly sat up since he was still dazed. "Thanks again, miharu." "Yeah."

Their was a hallway which was the color of pure white with blue strips at the top giving it somewhat of a sea like look. A man in a brown jacket adorned with a furry hood was walking down that hallway with papers in his hand and had a calm look on his face but a hint of nervousness showed in his blue eyes. A camera looked directly at yukimi and when he pressed a red button, a woman's voice came out from the miniture speaker. "Please state your name and Occupation." "Yukimi kazuhiko, Occupation: Spy/assasin of special forces on the current situation, Diclonius." Their was a breif moment of silence and the door opened. Yukimi continued down another hallway wich was a different color this time wich was green wall paper and for some reason to yukimi this hallway always seemed endless. "Captain i have a report to make about a diclonius." A pale looking man with a black suit on looked at yukimi with serious and tired eyes as if he was working on night. "Recite your report to me." Yukimi explained everything that miharu has told him and the captain simply nodded. "I will say let miharu befriend the girl, let him finish the rest of his days at school. She may be wrtiting a report on him, and so i advise you to tell miharu to lie to her but make everything sound true and miharu is to report everything he did with that girl until school is over. He may be the holder of the shinrabanshou holder and so that is what they may want but just keep an eye on the boy." "Yes sir, that won't be too hard for miharu anyways, and i will keep an eye on him." "Is that it?" "Yes sir." "You are dismissed, but please make sure miharu and yoite rest since you all will be given a mission soon." "Yes, sir." Yukimi quickly bowed and turned to leave. "I hope you can do this miharu but just stay out of all trouble by all means." "Oh yukimi." he quickly turns around. "Give these to those two kids, they may need them." The captain handed over two miniture swords one was a purple blade with a black hilt and the other had a black blade with a purple hilt. "What are these?" "They are two special swords we have been working on for them two, they are twin swords and both have a special and unique power. Once the user of these swords form a bond with their swords their power increases, and when the users are close to each other the power of the swords increase even more causing massive damage to their opponents and also causing somewhat damage to the user. When the user uses the power of their swords, it slowly drains them of their energy or even pass out almost like the kira technique but a lot more different. It will not kill them if they use their swords at their limit, but if used passed it, it may cause severe injuries even death." "Should i really give these to them?" yukimi seemed reluctant to give them to the two since he had enough experience with yoite and the kira. "Yes, if its the best protection against a diclonius for them since the kira will not do any good only for last resort." "What are the powers to these swords?" "The one with the purple blade has a very posinous power, if it were to cut once, it will immediately send poison flowing throught the opponents body and paralyzing them, the poison will the opponent in 2 minutes. As for its second stage, If it is to cut anything in its way that object or opponent will explode, and for its final stage, If everyone of the opponents are wounded by this or its twin sword, it will cause everyone of them to explode." Yukimi sighed hearing the first swords abilitys. "Some power that one has." "Yes, but it can be used as a regular sword also but it will still drain the person of the energy until the user and the sword forms a tight bond then it won't be as bad." "What about the other sword?" "Its twin sword, the one with the black blade it is designed almost like a grim reapers death scythe. If the sword were to cut its opponent, he will pass out and immediately die. In its second stage, If the opponents have cuts from this sword only, it will drain them of their life resulting in death. And the final stage is unknown for now." "And thats supposed to make me feel better?" "No, no one feels right about the last stage but that is how that sword works." Yukimi took the swords that were in bags. "The bags already have their names on their." Yukimi looked at the bags and noticed yoite's the one with the black sword. "So i guess yoite is still going to have to play death god again." "Alright i will give them these swords, but if it is to much for them to handle i'm giving them back to you guys." "Alright agreed." yukimi once again formerly bowed again to his leader and immediately left. "I just hope these kids won't have to fight them."

Miharu was reading a book while yoite was asleep in the couch. When the door opened both boys were alert (especially yoite) and looked at the door. "So how are you guys doing?" miharu asked in a teasing voice, "When were you ever so happy to see us?" "Damn it miharu i am only happy about the fact that you are going to be fine alright and also i have something serious to tell you." Miharu's smile faded and both of the boys continued watching yukimi waiting patiently for what he is going to say. "Ok, the first thing, miharu you are going to finish off school and i ask of you one thing to do." "Yeah, what is it?" "I want you to lie to the girl about anything she asks you but make it sound realistic or switch it up with something, can you do that?" "I never said i liked anything in the first place i've been telling her lies from the start." "Thats good continue doing that." "Secondly, i am going to give you two these." Yukimi takes out two different solid colored bags, one was black the other was purple and handed them to both of the boys. "these are very dangerous swords, yoite you got the most dangerous one of them all since they don't know its exact power yet." yoite nods and stares at his bag. "Miharu you got the safer one, but it is still dangerous either ways." Miharu just sits the bag on the sofa un interested in it. "you both are going to keep these with you from now on just in case we come in contact with diclonius." "So yukimi what are these exactly?" yoite asked. "They are miniture swords, they are very powerful and sorry to say this yoite but they are like toe kira, but won't drain your life only your energy everytime you use them to fight so you will be either very tired or passout." "I'm use to that anyways." "Yeah i know but what about miharu?" "I don't really care." "You should if were in the middle of a fight." "When did i say i cared about anything." "When did you ever start being a brat?" Yoite quickly cut in between the two before they started fighting. "Is that all yukimi?" yukimi sighed, he started telling them more about the swords in detail and their power usages and everything else his captain told him about the twins. "Is that it?" "Yeah, i don't think they have names, but i don't know maybe they have names but speak to you in your mind once you form this bond thing." yoite and miharu look at their swords and at each other and back at yukimi. "Well i don't know nothing more than that so what can i tell you they are the scientists they are not going to tell me everything." The boys looked at each other again and nodded as if they are talking to each other in their minds. "We decided we don't want them yukimi." yoite spoke first. "Yeah, it sounds silly to me." Miharu said. Yukimi looks at both of the kids as they hold out their bags to him. "Well, the decision has been made already guys, they told me just to give them to you guys i can't take them back." Yoite sat up from the couch and sat on the floor right in front of yukimi and miharu followed suit. "What are you two doing?" Miharu spoke. "Yoite still can't hear hes been mouth reading you all this time and i guess he got tired of it and sat here to hear you." "Alright i guess i will have to talk louder for you to hear me then...i thought my voice by itself was loud enough." "I can hear you just fine now yukimi, but please don't yell that really will hurt my ears since i'm this close to you." "Alright...and last we will be going on several missions scheduled in the summer the first one is scheduled on june7th so all we can do is wait and rest until that day comes." Both of the boys nodded. "Well i guess that is all i can say to you guys and i think thats it." "Oh!, one more thing i don't want you two practicing with your swords together they told me that it will drain all of your energy and will end up passing out since they are twin swords and they share the same power and what not so can you guys promise me that?" Both of the boys looked at each other once again and nodded their heads as if they were unsure of their answer. "Ok i hope you two can do that, so starting next week yoite, i will be taking you to practice with your sword while miharu is in school and when miharu comes back from school i will be leaving you here yoite while i take him to practice, does that sound good?" "won't miharu be tired from school?" "No, i'm never usually tired or anything like that." "Then its setteled practice will start tommorow."

Miharu went to school on his usual route from the apartment and was surprised to see Iris waiting for him at the bus stop. "How did you know i come here?" "Oh, i was in town visiting my grandparents." "Ok." "This is what you take to school miharu?" "Yeah." "Where do you live?" "In that run down apartment over their next to those nice ones on the second floor." "Aren't those a bit dangerous to live in?" "No, they are comftorable to me." "I see." Their was a moment of silence until miharu broke it. "The bus is here." "Oh great!"

Mean time yukimi took yoite in his care and drove into the forest. Yoite sat in the back seat with the sword in his lap. "Ok were here you ate enough right?" "Yeah." "Good this will be a long practice since you guys need to practice with those swords and be able to last when our mission comes." "Ok yoite i want you to stand over bu that tree and take out your sword." Yoite did as instructed. He carefully picked up the bag and then unlaced the two black strings and once the bag was open he took out the sword. "Great now i want you to cut the tree in front of you." Yoite nodded but out of no where just by holding the sword for a few seconds he quickly fainted. "Yoite! hey are you alright, yoite!" Yukimi picked him up and proped him on the tree and quickly took the sword away from him and stuck it back in the bag using a towel careful not to touch it. "Damn, i knew these swords were too dangerous for them...hey are you alright?" yoite did not move nor could you hear him breathing. Yukimi checked his pulse to see if he was even alive at all but when he put his fingers on his neck yoite suddenly jerked up and took yukimi by the hand. "Sorry, i was checking to see if you were alive, i didn't hear you breathing." yoite nodded and calmed down a bit. "Are you ok?" he got no reply guessing he was still mad at him. "at least your awake." "When i was passed out yukimi, i saw a teenage boy, he was thin and was a little shorter than i was, he was sitting the way i usually sit but he didn't move at all but when i got closer he had black hair that reached up to his neck and was searing a grey highschool uniform...i think it was a he i'm not too sure but he sent out a emotion of lonliness." "I see, maybe the sword really does have a soul in it...and i was joking around the yesterday about that to." "When i first picked up the sword it sent a quick wave of pain and it kept on coming at me over and over it hurt worse than the kira but at least it dosn't kill me." "Where was the wave striking you at?" "In the chest, it felt like i was having a heart attack over and over even though it didn't really affect my breathing." "Maybe it was trying to bond with you." "Yeah i was guessing that to." "I guess if you work a little more with that sword maybe you won't pass out as much as before." "Yeah." "You want to try again or can you stand?" yukimi held out his hand to help his friend up but noticed he can barely even move his arm. "I guess your that tired." "Yeah." "Well let me know when you feel well enough to stand up ok?" When he got no response back he quickly looked at yoite and found him asleep. "I guess i should take him into the car, he might be a bit more comftorable their." Yukimi picked yoite and carried him into the car and let him sleep in the back curled up in a ball. "It will be a while before he wakes up, luckily i brought my computer to work on my next story."

While on the way to school everything that had just happened in the last paragraph was during the whole bus ride. But for miharu, this is something that has to be told in this paragraph since it was extremely important. "So what are you going to do for the summer miharu?" "Nothing." "Ok...what are you going to do in july are you going to the festival or anything like that?" "No." "What about that friend of yours is he going anywhere?" "No." "I see, is he going to visit you then?" "Yeah." "What do you two do when your together?" "We sit in front of the window in the summer with glasses of lemonad and watch the people go by." "Sounds...interesting, you both have a lot in common." "Yeah thats true." "Why don't all three of us hang out in the summer?" "Sorry, my dad has things planned for the whole summer for us." "Oh, he takes you and your friend to places?" "Yeah he hates seeing us sit everyday doing nothing and drink lemonade and so he takes us sight seeing and gives us cameras to take pictures." "Sounds fun." "I guess i like sitting better though." "Where does this friend live he sounds like a brother." "He lives in a orphanage, he is homeschooled their but likes to hang out with me." "Wow, must be tough." "Yeah, but my dad dosn't mind having him over or dosn't mind him coming with us on nature trips, my dad is the one who tells me to ask him over or to come with us since he is usually alone in the summer." "Does your dad ever think about adopting him?" "Yeah, he wants to but wants him to get to know him a little more first." "I seem, how did you and your friend meet?" "I was walking one day down the street and was in front of some huge mansion and i stopped their and looked at the mansion since it was so huge and then out of no where a tall boy came in front of the gate and he startled me and i fell over, and he quickly apologized over and over that he was sorry and after telling him i was ok several times i asked him if he lived in that mansion and he only smiled and said simply that this is the orphanage and i had wished i didn't ask but he told me that it wasn't so bad living their, until a adult comes by and want to pick you at first but once they heard about your info they don't want you anymmore. I was shocked to hear that,but he didn't really seem bothered by that and he asked me to unlock the gate, he told me he couldn't climb the wall since his leg was hurt and so i did and he thanked me politely. He then asked me for my name and i told him. We went for a walk together and after that i would go over and visit him when ever i got the chance since he told me he dosn't have any friends nor anyone to talk to and he called me his only friend. He tells me the gate is usually always locked since they have to keep the kids in, they only unlock it when the adults come over to adopt but otherwise they always have it locked and the lock is on the outside. He tells me he climes the wall to get on the other side since he was tall enough and i was amazed how he did that when i watched him climb over, he tells me sometimes he hurts his ankle or his knee but he still likes to climb over just to get out of their. "Wow, but how did your father come to meet him then?" "Well, i asked him to come over for dinner one day since i would usually bring him somthing from my house and eat with him. He seemed a little worried and nervous at first, but when he met my father he was very polite and my father liked him. He even offered to clean the table since he likes cleaning, but my father stopped him and just told me to take him to the living room and to talk to him. After that my father usually asks to bring him over since hes my friend and wants to get to know him, but we do talk sometimes, but we usually sit on the sofa together and stare at the TV or sit in front of the window and stare outside and when it gets dark my dad drives him back since he dosn't want him taking any chances walking by himself at night. My father was surprised when he found that he lived at an orphanage since he never really said much but didn't really mind. My father wanted to take me to the beach to take some pictures with him but he also wanted to bring my friend along so that he won't be byhimself at that place and so he would check him out of their in the summer for him to come with me and thats how we started hanging out alot and my dad does want to adoopt him and is thinking about it when june comes." "Wow you guys have a close relationship." "Yeah." "I hope your father does adopt him." "yeah, same here." The bus stopped in front of the school and everybody got off. "Well lets get going miharu we gotta get to school!" "yeah."

Yoite wakes up a couple hours later. "You ok yoite?" "Yeah...how long was i asleep?" "A atleast 3 hours." "Oh." "Want to try again?" "Yeah." Yoite slowly got up and stretched. "My back hurts." "First time you complain." "I'm not complaining." "Yeah right." yoite smiled when yukimi turned around. "Ok yoite, but first eat something before you practice again." yoite nodded and sat in the car. Yukimi took out 4 rice balls two for each of them, "Sorry if its not alot but...i didn't have any food in the pantry i need to take you and miharu grocery shopping with me." Once yukimi handed him his share yoite immediately gulped them with out chewing them at all and finished in an instant. "Are you that hungry?" Yoite nodded in embarassment. "Here you can have mine, i don't need you fainting on me because you didn't eat enough or i will get blamed for that." Yukimi handed his over to yoite and watched him gulp them down. Yukimi thought to himself, "I need to bring a full lunch with me next time if i knew he would be hungry when he woke up." "Yukimi, the bag." "Oh sorry here." Yukimi gave yoite his the sword. "Ok lets try this again, why don't you stand by the tree again." Yoite did as he was told and went by the tree. He then took out his sword and waited for his instructions. "Alright, i want you to cut the tree." Yukimi stood a bit closer to yoite to catch him in case he passes out again. Yoite actually hit the tree with his sword but once he did he fell forward and nearly hit his head on the tree but was quickly caught by yukimi. "Yoite are you alright?" Yukimi proped yoite on the tree once again and tried waking him up. And then out of nowhere yoite suddenly woke up and tried standing up even though he was too weak to move. "Hey take it easy sit down you can't even move yoite!" Yoite then passed out once again in his arms and yukimi tried to figure out what had just happened but before that could happen yoite suddenly started choking. "Yoite! hey! come on wake up!" Yukimi shook his friend for him to wake up but nothing seemed to work. "Yoite wake up!" Yukimi quickly got out his phone and called his captain but no one answered. "Damn when i need them most!" Yukimi shut his phone and tried to wake up yoite and then an idea sprung in his head. "Maybe water might work." He quickly got his water bottle and tossed the cold water in his friends face but that didn't really help much except wetting him. "Damn it yoite wake up!" Yukimi started running out of ideas until he heard yoite stop and a quick thought went throught his mind. "Damn it, yoite!" He checked his friends breathing but he felt no pulse and he started to panic. "What do i do...stupid captain!" "A call came from his cell phone and yukimi picked it up and it was his captain. "Captain, yoite is lieing here dead he barely even touches his sword and he immediately passed out, this is to strong for them i'm not going to let them use those swords!" "I'm sorry if that happened to him, i will pray for him." and the phone shuts off. "Damn you! your just as bad as hattori!" Yukimi went back where yoite is and checked his pulse again and...nothing. Yukimi then started CPR (Not the mouth to mouth) on yoite counting in his mind, " 1..2..3..1..2..3" Remembering what his sister taught him and then when he finally heard him choke on his air yukimi quickly proped yoite up. Yoite started choking again but he controlled his breath and he slowly started breathing right again. "yoite...yoite are you alright?" "What...happened?" "You died for 6 minutes." Yoite's eyes widened. "6?" "yeah...i should call an ambulance to see if your alright." Before yukimi took out phone yoite stopped him. "I will...be fine." Yukimi picked up yoite and carried him and put him inside the car but put him in the front seat this time to watch him. He noticed yoite wincing from pain and coming in and out of conciousness. "I should call my sister." yukimi thought.

Miharu came back from school and found yoite on the sofa and the sister checking him. "Is he ok yukimi?" "I hope so." Miharu then went back outside and waited for yukimi to call him back in since he didn't really want to see his friend being checked. After what seemed like hours yukimi called miharu in. "Is he alright?" "Yeah, she said he just needs to rest for a while and not to use the sword anymore." "So i'm not going to practice with it?" "No, its to dangerous yoite nearly died." "He what! what happened to him!" "I don't know miharu, he just suddenly passed out and stopped breathing and came back to life in about 6 minutes." Miharu then left to sit next to yoite and wait for him to wake up. "I'm going to give these back to captain and ask for something not too extreme for you guys." "Yu...kimi." "Yoite?" yukimi went over to yoite's side and bent down to hear him. "Whats wrong?" "The sword...don't take the...sword." "Are you crazy it nearly killed you!" "He told me...that...i have..to form the bond...were close." "your not forming anything with this, it will kill you." "No...please let me...keep the sword." Yukimi shook his head in confusion. "Ok, but explain to me who this person is to me tommorow. It has been a long day and miharu you were gone for a long time where have you been?" "I was with Iris. She told me to come with her to the ocean so we can talk more and we did and i came back." "Did she ask you anything?" "Yeah alot of things." Miharu told yukimi they talked about starting from the morning all the way to night time. "Thats good, as long as she dosn't catch on were good." "She believes everything i say anyways so...thats it." "Well, lets get some shut eye, its been a long day today for everyone." Yukimi gave a blanket to miharu and put one on yoite, he then left to his bedroom. "Are you ok yoite?" "Yeah." "Are you sure?" yoite nodded his head. Miharu then layed on the floor next to the sofa and thought about everything that happened.

* * *

**Happy Birthday MOM! today was my mom's birthday! HOORAY! I hope she has many more birthdays! LOVEYOUMOM! YOU ROCK!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5. My name is Yoite, but opposite of the real yoite

**I know it has been so long since i uploaded but my computer crashed and it deleted all of my stories i have been working on up until now and wanted to give up, but then i said i will not give up and i am continueing my stories right now, and also i am writing a real story of my own, hopefully whenever i do finish it, it might get published in the future...hopefully... I am only a kid 15 years old and have big dreams, ok enough about me lets get on with the awesome story!**

It was morning and miharu and yukimi wondered if yoite was ready to get up. Miharu shook him lightly, when he didn't get a response he whisphered into his ear, "Yoite, are you ok?" "mmm." Miharu sighed in relief. "Are you ready to get up?" Yoite sat up and looked straight at miharu then at yukimi, "He has my name." Yukimi looked at him in surprised. "Who has your name?" "The sword, he has my name i saw him he is a mirror of me but different." "You mean he looks like you, but has a complete different personality from you?" Miharu asked. "Yes, he said that is who i would like to be, but won't as long as i..." Yoite paused and touched the side of his neck. "As long as i worry about the past." Yukimi and miharu sat next to yoite. "So what your saying is if you can become that personality you will fully bond with that sword?" "Yeah, but if i become like that in my mind, he told me i don't have to be like that on the outside." I see. Yukimi leaned back on the couch and looked at miharu. "So do you think its alright to let miharu use it then?" "I'm not sure, he told me i was strong since i was a kira user and also because i have alot of training for mind and body...but if miharu has the shinrabanshou then...i don't think it will be hard him." "Alright...are you sure your up to this yoite, miharu?" They both nod their heads in agreement. "Ok, when i get back from doing my job then i will take you guys, and miharu you won't be going back to school for the rest of the two weeks." "What about Iris?" "I will have someone going to watch her while you are gone." "Ok." "Well i will leave you two to yourselves and when i get back, be ready to train with the swords." When yukimi left out the door yoite and miharu both sat at the table in the kitchen discussing what they are going to do. "So miharu, do you think you can handle it?" "I think so if you say i can." "Well your sword may be much more different than mine, even though they are twins, they still may be different." "Yeah, what did this person look like, did he look like you?" "Yeah, except he had slightly longer hair, a regular black sweater, Black pants and black shoes and no hat... and also he was smileing. It was a bit frightening." "Is that how...you really want to be yoite?" "I don't know that myself." Miharu leaned back in his chair. "So what am i going to do then?" "I guess when you start practicing with your sword you might get used to it but you will be passing out alot...and probably die to." "I see, when i die will i meet this person i am supposed to bond with?" "Yeah probably, and if you don't then you really did die." Miharu started at yoite. "I think i can do it." "Yeah." "Miharu." "Yeah." "Do you think, i will really die this time from my sword though?" "No, just as long as you don't reach pass its limit then you should be fine." "Yeah your right." "Do you want to eat anything?" yoite nodded his head. "What do you want?" "What ever your having?" "Okonomiyaki?" "Ok." While yoite and miharu were at the apartments, yukimi was on his way to work.

"OK, all i need to do is take pictures of this one shop and then i should be done... i really need to take those two shopping, especially yoite since all he has been wearing is his usual winter clothes, i think he need to change out of that already i can't be having the air conditioner turned up high all the time." As yukimi was walking down the street he saw a girl with wavy blue hair and a hat was standing right in front of him. "Hello and you are?" "Your worst nightmare." "What do you mean?" "I will kill you right on the spot yukimi kazuhiko." Yukimi smiles. "And what can a brat like you do to me." She laughs. "Don't underestimate me, i am Iris, I maybe one ranking under lucy but that dosn't mean i am not strong." 3 invisible arms comes out of her back. "So i'm guessing your stronger than the last one lucy?" "In strength yes but she surpasses me in intelligence." "So then you are as dumb as i think you are." "Don't push me you freak." "I see, so what do you want?" "I want to know where miharu rokujou is at." "I can't tell you that." "I know you are his dad right." Yukimi immediately responded. "Of course, but that dosn't mean i keep track of my kids all the time." "that makes a bad father." "I know, but i don't really care." Yukimi slowly reaches for his gun. "You can't beat me with a toy like that." Iris immediately let loose on one of her hands and it grabbed yukimi by the hand. "Damn you!" "I thought i said not to get cocky with that." The girl smiled evily and used her other hand and ripped yukimi's right arm off. "That is what you get for not answering my question." "Damn brat." Iris grabbed yukimi by the neck with her third hand. "Any last words." Iris grabbed yukimi's gun with her free right hand. "Maybe." She held the gun up to his head until her arm was ripped off. "What the..." She fell right on the spot and yukimi went for his gun and held it to the girl with the pink hair. "Don't try shooting me, i am only here for her." Lucy picks her up by the neck. "I will kill you if you try to shoot me." Lucy simply dragged her by the neck and back to the base. "Damn, i will need to call yoite and miharu to help me."

No sooner than later, yoite and miharu were still sitting at the table playing a game of cards their game was called gold fish. "So miharu, when i get rid of my cards i say gold fish." "Yeah." "What does this have to do with a fish?" "Nothing thats the name of the game." "Dumb name then." Miharu laughed a bit. "What?" "Nothing that just sounded funny." Yoite blushed. "Ok lets start." Right when they were about to play yoite got a call from yukimi from his cell phone. When he ended the conversation he looked at miharu with a worry look on his face. "Yukimi got hurt by one of the diclonious." Miharu was about to start for the door until yoite stopped him. "I will bring him, i want you to stay here and set up the couch for him, and also i want you to call kazuho." "Be carful yoite." "I will." Yoite immediately left the place while miharu went to call kazuho.

As soon as yoite arrived, he found yukimi propped up on a lamp pole. "What happened?" "I ran into iris, she wanted to know where miharu was at where is he anyways?" "I told him to stay back at the apartment and to call your sister." "I think we should hurry up and get over their before she gets miharu." "Yeah." Yoite gently picked up yukimi as he let him lean on his shoulder and he walked him to his car. "What are you doing yoite?" "We have to get their fast right?" "Yeah, but your putting me in my car." "I know." "Don't tell me..." Yoite looked at him and smirked a little. "Your going to have to teach me how to drive and fast yukimi." "Wait!" Before yukimi could say any more yoite closed the door and went to the drivers seat. "How do i start the car?" "Your going to get us killed!" "We have to get to the apartments and also your losing blood." Yukimi looked down at what was left of his arm. "Ok, but just don't go to fast got it." Yoite shook his head in agreement. "Turn the key to start it." He slowly turned the key. "Now press gently on the gas pedal." As gently as he could he pressed the gas pedal and they started to move. Yukimi watched as the car reached the speed limit of 5MH. "Ok if were going to get their, were going to have to go faster." "Go faster?" "Yes...Wait!" Yoite pressed the pedal a little harder and the car started moving faster and faster. Yukimi watched the needle on the spedometer go from 15 to 20 to 25 and so on. "Yoite slow down we are going to fast!" "How do i do that?" "press the, take a right!" "A right?" When he saw what yukimi meant he made a hard turn to the right almost tipping over the whole car. "I feel dizzy." "Slow down! take your foot off the pedal." Yoite did and the car started slowling down. "Put your foot back on the gas pedal and go around 25." He went 25 MPH and after a couple of turns they finally got their. "Ok hurry and see if miharu was ok." Yoite stepped out of the car, but noticed the car moving backwards and was wondering why yukimi was leaving so instead he waved at yukimi. "Why is he waving at me...THE CAR! HE FORGOT THE BREAKS!" Yukimi immediately put the breaks and the car stopped moving. "Damn kid!"

Miharu was in the house waiting for kazuho to arrive until he heard a door bell ring. "Thats probably her." Miharu went to the door, but was surprised to find who was at the door. "Hi miharu!" Miharu was speechless. "Iris." "Yup!, how are you oh is this your house?" "Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Miharu took a few steps back as he saw blood trickling down her body. "I'm here to play with you!" Miharu ran to grab his sword and prayed that it wouldn't kill him. Iris came inside and closed the door behind and locked it. "Lets have a little bit of fun ok miharu?" Iris smiled as 3 translucent arms sprouted from her back. As miharu held his sword he wanted to faint so bad but knew he would get killed if he did so he stayed up for as long as he could until he heard a voice in his head. "Miharu, we have to form a quick bond if you want to survive." It was a boys voice. "We have to form a bond miharu, so please trust in what i tell you to do." Miharu only nodded as the voice gave out the instructions. "Hold out the sword and point it toward her." Miharu pointed the sword at iris. "What are you going to do miharu what that little toy, stab me to death!" She spoke playfully. "Now i want you to focus on the location you want to aim at." Miharu focused mainly on iris's heart.

Yoite was running up the stairs almost out of breath as he went to the apartment. When he tried to opwn the door he noticed it was locked. "Miharu..." Yoite kicked several times at the door until if finally opened.

Miharu's eyes went wide. "Yoite! get out of here!" the voice in miharu's mind yelled at him. "Now that the girl is distracted use me!" Miharu's eyes turned a greyish color as the sword let out a strike of purple at Iris's heart. "Mi..ha..ru" Was only her last words and then she exploded. Yoite was blasted into the wall. Miharu just stood their as he was still in a trance. The voice in his head called. "We may have went a bit to far by skipping into the third level, but we formed a bond miharu, you formed it even though we have not particularly met offically yet i am sorry about, but since this was a dire situation then i must do what i am designed to do which is protect you. I will see you in your dreams miharu and remember my name it is Dalk just Dalk." The voice faded from his mind and miharu's eyes turned back to an emerald green. He fainted. Yoite immediately got up and ran to check miharu. "Miharu! MIharu!" Yoite picked up miharu and laid him on the couch. "Hang in their." From behind, kazuho carried in yukimi. "What happened?" "Miharu used his sword and he fainted." "You should tend to miharu first." "Are you sure brother?" "Yeah, i think i can hold out a bit longer." Kazuho propted yukimi on his chair and went to check miharu. Yoite was right next to miharu until she was done. "He is in a coma i'm not sure how long, but he will be out for at least a week or so it was too much for him." Yukimi sighed. "Alright, as long as he is fine." Kazuho started to tend to yukimi's wounds and after she was done she tried to check yoite, but after plenty of times of telling her she was fine, she stayed the night until her brother asked her to go home and that he will be fine. She left for the day.


End file.
